1. Field
The embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for producing e-book contents, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which can produce e-book contents using various job data of the image forming apparatus, and a method for producing e-book contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints printing data generated at a terminal apparatus, such as a computer, on recording paper. Examples of such an image forming apparatus are copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction peripherals complexly realizing the functions of the aforementioned devices through a single device.
In recent years, as personal mobile devices have been developed and users are able to obtain diverse information easily, electronic books (e-book) have proliferated as a personal apparatus and contents markets for a corresponding apparatus have also proliferated.
Although the e-book contents markets have proliferated as the e-book markets have proliferated, a manufacturer of contents used in an e-book is limited to a main publishing company. However, there is a limit to the e-book contents provided by the publishing company and a user should pay much money for the e-book contents in some situations.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for producing an e-book using contents owned by a user.